


"You can't hate here forever." "Watch me."

by fullmoonsandfandomfeels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, imagine derek hale with a rave whistle and neon crop top, party at the loft, whoo whoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoonsandfandomfeels/pseuds/fullmoonsandfandomfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira's having a superhero themed birthday party and everyone is alive and invited. As long as you dont take Erica's costume idea.. that is.</p>
<p>"On a scale of Derek Hale to Deucalion, how pissed off is Erica Reyes right now?" Scott asked</p>
<p>"Nogitsune at our divine move" Stiles stated staring into space before adjusting the straps on his school bag as the three walked towards the car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You can't hate here forever." "Watch me."

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is originally almost a year old but i couldn't figure out how to work this website and part 2 lost motivation. Until now that is, since both chapters are here! And i've kept it works in progress this time just incase I find more motivation next year. And so that I can't get in trouble from readers this time. 
> 
> As this was originally written just after 3B ended anything past 3B doesn't count here. Like for example Malia/Stiles, Kira/Scott labelled relationship or Liam and Mason! sorry guys! hope you like it!

"So you're coming on Saturday?" Kira smiled as she adjusted the backpack on her shoulder, clutching a comic to her chest that her and Erica had been reading outside during lunch.

It was Kira's first time to host a party, ever! And since it was her birthday and this time she had more than her parents and distant cousins in Nevada to invite Kira wanted to go all out. So her and Erica planned a Superhero themed birthday, because Kira loved it so much and as much as Erica did too the chance to Batman and Catwoman it up with Stiles had been something she couldn't kick out of her mind since that day in school last year. 

"Course I am, what type of best friend would I be if I didn't?" Erica answered winking a hot senior passing her on the corridor.

Kira grinned happily to herself as both girls stopped at the lockers across from one another. "Wanna know the list?" Kira called out to Erica who was applying another layer of red lipstick into her small mirror on the back of her locker door. 

"What list?" Erica asked turning to smile at her friend who was stuffing some Iorn Man invitations into her bag that were clearly for a ten year olds birthday party. 

"The list of what superhero everyone is going as" Kira responded shutting her locker door, with her bag draped over her shoulder zipping up a pocket she walked towards Erica. 

"Sure, fire away!" Erica shrugged flicking through her chemistry book for the answers Isaac needed for homework. 

"Okay, Jackson wanted to go as Mr.Incredible" 

"-But isnt that Pixar?"

"Yes but "

"He can't do that"

"He can if he wan"

"Just how stupid is h"

"Oh my god Erica _shut up_! Danny got through to him. He's going as Captain America now"

"Great, now Chris Evans is ruined on me" Erica said pursing her lips shutting her locker door as her and Kira walked down the corridor. 

"Can i continue now, are you done?"

"Go ahead"

"Danny is going as Hawkeye, Scott convinced Derek to go even if he is going as Wolverine, the Twins are Thor and Loki, Boyd and Isaac are still undecided you need to get them a costume" Kira began to explain 

"Give Boyd Robin. That would be hilarious because Stiles is so scrawny and Boyd is so tall and muscular"

"I'll talk to Boyd myself" Kira mumbled "-Anyway, Cora is the Invisible girl..Malia is Jann Jungle,  I am of course, the Black Widow. Stiles and Lydia are Spiderman and Mary-Jan-"

"Wait what?"

"Spiderman and Mar-"

"Stiles is Batman! We planned this! Give me the list" Erica scowled as Kira handed it to her.

Erica scanned the page and then pushed it back to Kira before angrily bashing her way through the corridor, scowling at anyone who looked at her and moving quickly out of her way. This was causing Kira to laugh softly and Stiles to shake his head with a smile as he, Isaac and Scott walked over. 

"Whats the matter with Erica..?" Isaac asked "Oh is that my chem answers?"

"Stiles is going as Spiderman, Lydia is Mary-Jane. Scott is Batman and Allison is Catwoman" Kira said awkwardly before handing Isaac the sheet Erica left for him. 

"I was gonna' let her down gently.." Stiles started

"Dude, you were going to show up to the party with Lydia" Scott interrupted 

"I couldn't exactly say no.. She asked me"

"So did Erica" Kira pointed out.

"Who's side are you on?" Stiles asked folding his arms and pulling a confused face at Kira who rolled her eyes

"My bestfriend Erica, you remember her right? Her side." Kira answered as she slipped her hand into Scott's grasp

"Does that not bother you?" Isaac asked Kira looking at his chemistry answers 

"What? Erica? No she'll be fine, i'll call her later"

"No, like Scott going with Allison to your party?"

"Not really, I mean they're just friends... and we're just friends" Kira said awkwardly while Scott smiled at her. True, they hadn't labelled anything yet and it didn't bother Kira but.. it did sound a little weird out loud.  "Oh! By the way Isaac you still need to pick a costume"

"Okay, I believe you, and Ill find something later and text you" Isaac nodded and shifted the bag on his shoulder "See you guys at Derek's"  

"Later Isaac!" Scott called as Isaac walked off, Kira rested her head against Scott's shoulder and Stiles started muttering something about public affection in couples. "On a scale of Derek Hale to Deucalion, how pissed off is Erica Reyes right now?" Scott asked changing the subject 

"Nogitsune at our divine move" Stiles stated staring into space before adjusting the straps on his school bag as the three walked towards the car. 

_***        *        ***_  

 

"Im not mad.. why would I be mad?" Erica asked taking deep breaths and wiping the sweat from her forehead, which was a bad decision. Now she looked she had busted her head open with the way the blood smeared. 

"Because you just destroyed half a wall and your knuckles are bleeding?" Isaac commented from his spot in the corner of the sub station where he was writing his english paper.

"Not bleeding. Healing" She corrected him wiping them off an old hoodie that belonged to Boyd. He didn't wear it anymore, at least she hoped. 

"Erica, I get your pissed but honestly this is a bit over doing it. You can always both go as Catwoman"

"Isaac! Do you know me at all! Do you know Allison at all? Hello, big tits Reyes, Little tits Argent" Erica said agitated walking towards him as Isaac covered some of his face with a hand, laughing. "I can fill a catsuit so much better than she can" Erica spat throwing the hoodie to the floor. 

"Yes Erica. I'm well aware of what you both look like" He said shaking his head and putting down his pen. Erica sat with her knees against her chest and phone in her hand not bothering to look at Isaac, she had sent a text to Allison and asked her.. ' ** _nicely'_ **   to change her outfit but Allison refused. Which only added to Erica's anger. 

"Derek will be here in a half hour, you should get cleaned up before he gets here" Isaac suggested putting his english homework into his bag and pulling off his new jumper in exchange for an old t-shirt. Erica didnt change her facial expression, she just sat in silence scowling at her phone trying not to glance up at a half naked Isaac. "He'll only ask what happened" Isaac told her as he slipped on his t-shirt and pulled out a chair to sit directly in front of her. 

"Let him ask then." Erica said annoyed by the conversation

"He will laugh at you..."

"No he won't. He won't say anything, only scowl and roll his eyes and ask where Boyd, Cora, Malia, Kira and Scott are"

"Since when do Malia, Kira and Scott train with us..?" Isaac asked with a ghost of a smile "Different packs.. remember?"

"Oh shut up Isaac" Erica snapped standing up, usually she would tease Isaac back and they would end up wrestling and play fighting until Derek walked in and ruined all the fun for them. So many times they were close to doing it, Isaac lying breathless pinning her to the concrete floor, smiling triumphantly pressed against her. Erica's hands finding their way up his stomach, back of the hand brushing along the material, ready to rip it off and then.. in comes the Alpha.  "I'm going home" Erica stated pushing out the thoughts of aggressively banging one of her best friend's on the floor. 

"You're in that much of a bad mood?" Isaac asked confused, he didn't exactly understand why Erica was so pissed off about Allison wearing a costume. He didn't understand why girls care so much, its just a black leather suit, Kira will look the exact same, and Cora only she will be in blue. It made no sense to him, but then he thought that maybe it wasn't what Allison was wearing that was bugging Erica so much, maybe it was who Allison's best friend Lydia was going as and with that annoyed her so much. 

"I hate him, I hate her, I hate.. just people in general" Erica stated

"Which _'her'_ do you hate?"

"Does it matter?"

"You cant hate _her_ forever, Erica."

"Watch me." Erica growled clearly wanting this conversation to be over. "I'm not going on Saturday either. Stupid hunter bitch.. stupid ginger bitch.. stupid boys" Erica began to mutter picking up her bag from the floor against the broken bricks from where she had punched the wall so hard it began to fall apart. But maybe that something to do with the building being old and weak.

"Stupid blonde bitch" Isaac said slowly, Erica hadn't noticed him creeping up on her. He placed his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder whispering against her ear. "She's wasting time with some idiot who doesn't even notice how amazing she is". Isaac placed a quick kiss on her neck and cheek, Erica's head tilted up to meet his gaze. Isaac bit his lip looking deep into her eyes, he wanted it so badly, but then Erica dropped the gaze making Isaac pull away and turn back to where his school bag was. 

"Isaac..." Erica said quietly, she was shifting awkwardly from heel to toe when he turned to her. She had a mixture wicked and smug smile spread across her face "I have an idea for Kira's party.. if you're in?" she asked raising an eyebrow with giving a flash of an innocent sweet smile. 

"Go ahead" Isaac smiled leaning against the wall folding his arms, excited to see what Erica had planned. 


End file.
